magi_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Leoxses
"Jazzy before I met your father I was so much like you. I had no idea what I was supposed to do in this world. but once I did met him I went out and found my own way along side him.” Maria leoxses is the former Queen of Sindria, the World Innovator, the Head of the International Alliance, as well as the president of the world's most powerful trading company, the Sindria Trading Company Along side her husband . she is a Dungeon Capturer and a King Vessel. Along with her husband she was also the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance. After the death of her brother mystras Marina has halfway "fallen into depravity", as noted by Ithnan. Appearance Maria greatly resembles her mother she is a tall beautiful woman with fair skin, long wavy red-brown hair with bangs that go down the right side of her face her hair is hanging over her shoulders ,she has wide pink eyes and is considered a beauty she wears a cut slave purple and white robe, with a gray turban hanging from her shoulders.she wears a forehead crown with a red Crystal hanging from the middle of her forehead, When she was younger she wore a blue wears a turban around his head, which has a feather sticking up from it. Personality Maria is a spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful, person and she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for it . Like her mother maria is beloved monarch who rules the kingdom with grace and wisdom she also have a loving and supportive nature which is emphasized by her way of raising jasmine — especially compared to her husband. Unlike sinbad who is protective of jasmine every waking moment courages her to do just that the same goes for Badr. Gentle and soft-spoken, maria quickly established herself as someone jasmine and Badr can confide in during there times of uncertainty. maria the same amount of respect as her husband History Maria was born and upon her birth she was all ready to be betrothed to a sasan knight which she herself do not know as princess of sasan.However she wanted to explore the outside world just like her brother and wanted to live her life as an adventurer, exploring remote continents, besting violent storms and helping local villagers restore their worn home and marry for love Unknownly At some point, she would meet sinbad go on Adventers and eventually , marry him, and assume the role of queen of sindria . Plot Sasan Arc Maria had appered along side her brother hiding behind barrels then appered when mystras discreetly app Abilities Relationships * Sinbad: '''maria first met sinbad when they where younger * '''badr leoxses: * jasmine leoxses: * Darius leoxses * Mystras leoxses: '''marina was very close to her older brother * '''spartos leoxses * Pipirika: Trivia * her fravorite flower is the lily(symbolize chastity and virtue) *